marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man
Mega Man (spelt as Megaman in the Marvel vs. Capcom series) is the main character from the Mega Man series and one of Capcom's major mascots (the others being Ryu Street Fighter and Captain Commando). Backstory Mega Man, known as Rockman in Japan, is a video game character created by Keiji Inafune and is the title character of what has been referred to as the "Classic" Mega Man series developed by Capcom since 1987. Since then, he has become one of the company's primary original characters and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons of all time. Having appeared on many gaming systems since the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mega Man has a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fiction universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of the same robotic boy hero. Although "Mega Man," or "Rock Man," is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. Several spin-off series have emerged over the past few years, each one continuing the Mega Man mythos in some unique way, including but not limited to the Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, and Mega Man Battle Network series. A resulting animated series was also produced originally in the United States as well as a number of toys, comics, and collectibles available both in and outside of Japan. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's special weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". The word "Rock" in Rockman is a reference to the music genre rock and roll, and is meant to work in tandem with his sister robot, Roll. Such music-themed naming conventions are present in a number of Keiji Inafune's other character designs, such as Blues. In addition, the original Mega Man titles intentionally incorporated a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" game play mechanic into defeating certain enemies. In parts of the English speaking world, some people call Mega Man "The Blue Bomber" because of his blue armor and shooting abilty. Gameplay Mega Man can be considered a cross between a zoner and a close combat type of character. His many abilities will help out if you know how to use them well. Special Moves *'Mega Buster: '''Megaman's signature move. Just by pressing the hard punch button he shoots out a uncharged blue energy beam. Holding the hard punch will cause Mega Man to charge up. He can continue to charge until the button is let go. The charged version releases a powerful charged orange beam that hits opponent multiple times. Can be done in the air. Itshould be noted that the longer it is charged, the more hits it will do. *'Mega Uppercut: Mega Man does a powerful uppercut his opponent. Can be done in the air. *'Weapon Use: '''Mega Man activates the current weapon he has that he received from Eddie. The weapons originate from some of Mega Man's games. **'Rock Ball: Mega Man releases a soccer ball in front of him. By kicking it he makes the ball hit the opponent. It will ricochet off the wall until it dissapears. Originates from Mega Man 8, Megaman received it from Dr. Light in the intro stage. **'Tornado Hold:' Mega Man shots a small fan down on the ground that creats a tornado. It hits 3 times and picks up the opponent off the ground. The distance it travels depends on the strength of the button pressed. Originates from Mega Man 8, and is obtained after defeating Tengu Man. **'Leaf Shield:' Mega Man casts a shield of eight rotating leaves around him. The shield can withstand one hit before it dissipates if Mega Man isn't defending. The shield will also dissipate after a certain amount of time. By inputting the same command you can throw it forward to attack the opponent. If all the leaves connect, it hits 8 times. Can be thrown in the air. Originates from Mega Man 2, and is obtained after defeated Wood Man. *'Weapon Change: '''Mega Man summons Eddie to drop a item that contains a weapon. Depending on what direction and button is pressed he will get a different weapon. Default weapon at the start of a match is Tornado Hold. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Hyper Megaman (Level 1): By merging with Rush, Beat and Eddie he transforms to a larger version of himself. Then proceeds to attack with projectiles with images of his companions and a large beam. Very useful. *Rush Drill (Level 1): ' Mega Man merges with Rush causing Rush to transform into a drill with Mega Man driving it. Then proceeds to attack the opponent. By pressing any attack button Mega Man will speed boost towards the opponent, dealing additional hits and damage. Megaman can jump in this form and is immune to any attack until the time runs out. *'Beat Plane (Level 1): Mega Man merges with Beat causing Beat to turn into a plane with Mega Man driving it. During this time Mega Man can navigate Beat anywhere. By pressing the punch buttons Beat shoots out energy balls toward the opponent. By pressing the kick buttons Beat drops bombs from below him. Unlike Rush Drill, Megaman is completely vulnerable to attacks while in this form. Hidden Hyper Combo *Magnetic Shockwave (Level 1):''' In Mega Man's ending in MvC1, he defeats Onslaught and gets an item with a weapon on it. Mega Man grabs it and he teleports out of the area. Then, a "YOU GOT MAGNETIC SHOCKWAVE" message and Megaman using that power, in a true Mega Man fashion. In the PlayStation port of the game, Megaman can use Magnetic Shockwave as one of his Hyper Combos after beating the game with him. Mega Man creates a powerful orange shockwave that hits the opponent and travels trough the screen. Has some starting lag. Originally this is one of Magneto's hyper combos in his appearances as a playable character in the MvC games. Onslaught can use it, thus, Mega Man can after obtaining his power. Theme Megaman's theme in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Gallery MegaMan.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes MVC Megaman.gif|Mega Man's select portrait in Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes 91fac8f5ba900a5cda82f7fd8bd4215a.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Mega Man Heroes and Heralds Card 427844_337412292980679_100001357338381_890170_1480791422_n.jpg|Mega Man Hyper Combo screen. Mega man.jpg Sprites Trivia *Mega Man's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom it's a throwback to the "Weapon Get" cutscene whenever you defeat a Robot Master in the Megaman games. Mega Man adopting Onslaught's color scheme, and the caption "You Got — Magnetic Shockwave" while Mega Man performs the aforementioned move. In the PlayStation version of the game, beating the game as him actually unlocks a version of Mega Man who can actually use the attack as a hyper move. * When Mega Man uses his Hyper Mega Man hyper combo, he resembles Go Nai's character, Mazinger Z. *Mega Man's Rush Drill is likely a reference to a Rush form considered for Mega Man 3, but eventually replaced by Rush Marine. * Mega Man makes a cameo in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. In the mall stage, he is seen in the background of people, and on a poster is seen that says "Mega Man 10th Anniversary", due to being the 10th anniversary of the Mega Man series. * Due to nostalgia to Capcom's former major icon, Mega Man was the most requested character by fans to appear in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, but did not appear as a playable character. Instead, Mega Man X (An alternate incarnation of Mega Man) is the DLC costume for Zero and Frank West has a DLC costume based on a Mega Man costume present as an extra in the original Dead Rising. Despite not being playable, Mega Man has four cameo appearances in UMvC3: **The first is in the Heroes and Heralds Mode, as one of the cards. **The second is in the Days of Future Past stage in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 on the giant wanted poster. Several characters from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 also appear on the poster with a Slain or Apprehended bar on their faces. However, Mega Man is the only character with an uncovered face, being a hint to the big fan demand for him. The poster is also a throwback to the cover of Uncanny X-Men #141. **The third is in Nova's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll, Zero and Beat appear as part of Nova's Mega Nova Corps. **The fourth is in Thor's new ending. It still has Heimdall watching over the Capcom's Earth except this time, Ryu, Morrigan and Mega Man appear over the Earth's image. *There is some controversy about his absense in MvC3. Some fans say that "Capcom is killing the Mega Man franchise" (aside from Mega Man being absent from MvC3, Capcom cancelled two Mega Man games that were in development, Mega Man Universe and Mega Man Legends 3). Also See Mega Man's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Mega Man's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Cameo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:MvC2 Secret Characters Category:Power Up Category:MvC2 Category:MvC Category:MvC3 Category:UMvC 3 Category:MvCO